What if
by tingeofblue
Summary: What if? A Jack and Rose story, but what if things had gone differently? What if, when the Titantic sank, they weren't together? What if...


Jack leisurely blew smoke out of his mouth as he leaned against the frosty metal railing of the Titanic. Throwing his cigarette on the ground, he slowly pressed his aged, tattered leather shoes into it, as he glanced up at the stars.

"Holy Mother…" he whispered to himself, taking in the vibrantly lit night sky. Stars dotted every space of darkness, making everything seem infinite. Running one hand through his hair, he sighed, turning his head back towards the bottom-less chilled water under the expansive ship.

"What're you thinking about?" he heard a soft voice say behind him. Smiling to himself, he turned around to find Rose standing on the middle of the deck, wrapped in a crimson silk robe with red curls tumbling over her shoulders and back.

"My dad…my family…you know," he said, reaching his hand out for hers to take. She slipped her vanilla smooth hand into his, moving towards his warm body.

"Miss them much?" she asked, leaning her head against his chest. Jack remained silent for a minute, just resting chin on the top of her head. He closed his eyes, trying to block out a speech he'd received only earlier: _You're not fit for this role, Jack. You might as well stop, or else I'll have to take action on this, whether she likes it or not. _

"Listen, Rose, you shouldn't be up here…" he finally said, his voice sounding rough and husky. Rose could feel a knot of tension in his body.

"Why…what's wrong?" she asked, lifted her head to look into his blue eyes. They reminded her of the Heart of the Ocean Cal had given her barely three days ago. Endless and full of character.

"Nothing, your parents, your status-you're with me so much already, I don't want you to get caught," he said, trying to force out the right words as he let go of her body and pulled away. Biting her bottom lip, she followed him down the railing towards the nose of the ship, her steps cat-like and light.

"Rose! Go back! What don't you get?" he said, suddenly furious. His blue eyes gleamed with a fire she hadn't ever seen. A fire that wasn't in him naturally, an emotion he hadn't possessed before.

"J-Jack? What…why are you suddenly…" Rose couldn't finish her sentence. Suddenly the weather seemed to bite at her neck, and wrap itself around her shaking body. Unmoving, she tried to stare Jack in the eyes, his intensity winning over her courage. Glancing down towards the ground, she noticed his stance, fists clenched, slowly backing away. His thin white shirt hung limply around his thin chest, the first few buttons un-done, and the sleeve buttons having fallen off. His suspenders were slipped around his shoulders, connected to a pair of ragged black pants and some dirty brown leather shoes.

"Rose. Go."

"Why?"

"I've told you already!"

"Can I see you tomorrow?" she asked meekly, taking in a breath of cold air.

"No. I think…Rose, its best if we…you…" Jack stuttered. Nothing was coming out.

"Why are you like this?" she asked, adding an edge to her soft voice.

"Like what? Logical? You've got a rich fiancée who's waiting to marry you, a great, upper class life ahead of you, so go take it," he said, putting his hands up to his eyes.

"Just a few days ago, you talked about teaching me how to spit, and ride like a man, things we could do in Amer-"

"I wasn't thinking clearly," he interrupted, turning back to the railing and leaning against it, his bare forearms touching the icy metal.

"What made you think clearly?" Rose snapped, feeling herself flush, her temper beginning to rise.

"Nothing. I can't say."

"You can't say because you were told not to, or you can't say because you don't know?" she pushed, taking a loud step towards him. Jack didn't answer. He hung his head towards his chest, his straight, dishwater blond hair moving with the harsh sea's breeze.

"Jack?" she said, more softly, taking another step towards him. He reminded her of a lost child, with no one to go to, no place to sleep, living every day as it came.

"Rose. Stop it. Just..." he turned back to her, and she could see confusion flooding his eyes, "Rose, leave. Forget this. GO!"

Rose stood, unmoving for a minute as tears welled up in her eyes. She bit her lip, searching his face for any trace of a smile, any gleam of adventure he possessed only this morning. She opened her mouth to say something, but her voice seemed lost in the chilly winters wind. Tears began to roll down her cheek, making Jack feel a pain he hadn't experienced before.

"Rose, you have to understand…" he said, slowly taking a step towards her, " Don't do this."

"I should have jumped," she said quietly, before turning on her heel and running down the deck, her sobs audible above the night's noise.

"Rose!" Jack shouted out to her, wishing her could make her stop crying, wishing her could tell her why he did what he did. But he couldn't. Even if she did stop running and turn around, he wouldn't know what to say. Sighing deeply, Jack put his fist to his forehead, leaning back against the railing as the ship took a slight dip from an icy wave.


End file.
